falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
A Magical Kingdom
}} A Magical Kingdom is a quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When first entering Kiddie Kingdom from the south, a voice will greet the Sole Survivor and goad them to look for the owner in the tunnels, the theater and the Fun House, as well as inform them that the park is constantly covered by a thick cloud of radioactive gas by sprayers installed all across the park. Tunnels The entrance to the employee tunnels is located to the east of the Ferris wheel and is reached by following the track of the Blast-Off ride to a tunnel entrance beneath the castle, there will be a Nuka-World mascot to the left. Moving onwards, the halls lead down into a bunker, where a terminal mentions how the park employees sheltered down in the tunnels and slowly changed into feral ghouls from radiation exposure. Through a hole in the rear wall, the voice— belonging to a glowing one named Oswald— speaks to a feral as if it were sentient. He states that the visitor (in reference to the player character) is unlike any other he's met and wants to prepare for them. Then, in true magician form, he disappears in a puff of smoke. Move around to the left, staying near the wall and hop onto the stairs, avoiding the glowing pool of water, as it will cause 10-20 rads/second of damage. Enter the booth and use the terminal to shut off the sprayers. Retrace the Sole Survivor's steps to the window and exit the tunnels. Fun house Exiting the door will lead the to a coaster track, where two cars will zip down the tracks at different intervals. Being struck by them will cause considerable damage. Run down the tracks and emerge in a courtyard full of ghouls. Oswald has reactivated the sprayers, meaning the radiation will still be strong in the park. The tunnel luckily exits near the Fun House. Enter the facility and proceed into the Hall of Mirrors. While not as confusing as a normal fun house, due to centuries of dirt and grime, the room is still dangerous. Proceed carefully, as two enemies are hiding behind the cloudy reflections. One is a feral ghoul, crouched with its back turned away. The other is a radroach, which will pounce once the ammo box beneath it is approached, though a frag mine ahead may kill it first. At the end of the hall, the doors lead to another long hall. Past the first security gate, Oswald will start up a conveyor belt floor, easily outpaced by running, though at certain points grenades will drop from the ceiling. Run, with the occasional jump, to reach the end. The next room has two spinning platforms to scale over. The next room is the Hypno Hall. A terminal to the left of the door allows for a less nausea-inducing experience. Take the swirling hall on the right, then go left and straight to find SCAV! issue #3 next to a dead raider. Retrace and go through the hall to the right. Ignore the several swirling images, as well as possible, and fight off two painted ghouls near the end. Through the door, a charred ghoul greets one's arrival. Going through the topsy-turvy room leads to a room of many doors, a spinning floor and more ghouls. After the fight, search the many doors. When the player character has had their fill of free loot— and several pop-culture references— going through the correct door will lead them to the chained door back to the exit and the hall up to the control room. Here, Oswald has already fled, but promises to keep the fun up. Deactivate the security gates, in addition to grabbing the Nuka-Lixir recipe next to the terminal, then exit the Fun House. Theater After the fun house, the player character has only one place left to search: the theater, located in King Cola's Castle. Cross the bridges, and enter the grounds of the castle. Fight to the top, and enter. Within, Oswald invites the player character to the theater, where he declares that his interest is piqued by their resilience. He teleports to the ground floor, shows off his ability to revive dead ghouls, then engages in battle. Oswald's weapon deals electrical damage and he will constantly revive ghouls that are killed in battle, while occasionally also using a stimpak. When his health is brought down, he will disappear, inviting the Sole Survivor to join him on the roof of the castle for one last match. Before leaving, check the rooms behind the stage, especially the one on the right, for the Nuka-Berry recipe, then take the elevator. Oswald the Outrageous Upon arriving on the roof, meet the magical ghoul for the last time. This conversation can go one of three ways: either Oswald refuses to believe that a cure is nonexistent and attacks; he is persuaded to leave with a hard Charisma check; if Bradberton was searched and Rachel's holotape was retrieved, one can give it to him, whereupon he will submit and leave. In any case, the player character is rewarded with the unique weapon Sword of Wonders, Oswald's tophat and if Oswald is killed, his outfit. From here the park can be assigned to a gang as part of The Grand Tour. Quest stages Notes * After turning off the mist system in the tunnels, Oswald turns it back on soon after leaving the tunnels. Even though this cannot be avoided, Oswald has reaction dialogue if one goes back into the tunnels to turn the mist off again. He'll comment that he's been at it for hundreds of years, and wonders how long the Sole Survivor can keep going. * During the final dialogue with Oswald, depending on distance when the encounter begins the Sole Survivor may take constant radiation damage and could potentially die. After taking the elevator, it is highly recommended to save and to boost radiation resistance by any means before moving forward to trigger the encounter. * If one battles Oswald in the theater of King Cola's Castle before exploring the Fun House, the elevator behind the stage will be nonoperational and the roof cannot be accessed. Once the Fun House is completed, Oswald will invite them to the roof of the castle and the elevator will be usable. The Tunnels do not need to be explored if doing events in this order. Bugs * It's possible to get a hard crash while in the elevator going to the roof to meet Oswald. * When confronted in the theater, he will offer no dialogue options, whether or not Rachel's holotape has been found. After defeating his attack, he will proclaim that he cannot be defeated so easily. He will roam the park, and resist all damage. It will be necessary to load from a save before entering the Kiddie Kingdom. * It is possible to fully explore all the locations and find Oswald unresponsive standing at the control for the moving belt in the Fun House. ** will make Oswald disappear and allow the assignment of the flag. Using }} will add the password to his terminal to ones inventory to shut off the mist. ** Alternatively will advance the quest to the next stage, activating the elevator so the player can confront Oswald on the roof. * The quest will not activate if a jet pack is used to enter the kiddie kingdom, bypassing the entrance or lower levels of the area. Oswald will be shown in all 3 locations, however, he will not proceed after defeating his attack in the theater. * Even if Oswald was killed, Redeye on Raider Radio will say he was given a job. Category:Nuka-World quests ru:Волшебное королевство uk:Чарівне королівство